


Haven and Hell

by Gigi



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven and hell,<br/>how we are bond together.<br/>Arms tight.<br/>Legs wrapped.<br/>A hand to caress back tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven and Hell

In the dark floating on a cloud,  
just you and me lost in our space.  
Stars fall out of the sky.

I can taste your lips on me.  
Hot fevered kiss, broke apart.  
I hear your words in my ears,  
spoken in whisper.

 _Haven and hell,  
how we are bond together.  
Arms tight.  
Legs wrapped.  
A hand to caress back tears._

Where did our fears go?  
Did we see this comin'?  
In my heart I know this is where  
we should be headed.

Lets jump off the edge together.  
I'll let you jump, but never fall.  
Fear not, Maxwell's here, he's  
going to take care of you.

 _Haven and hell,  
how we are bond together.  
Arms tight.  
Legs wrapped.  
A hand to caress back tears._

  
Theres shadows in our minds,  
flickering from candle light.  
Each of us a flame,  
Together there are no more shadows.

Together in our own space,  
a bed for our ship.  
We float away.  
Clouds of blankets carry us.

 _Haven and hell,  
how we are bond together.  
Arms tight.  
Legs wrapped.  
A hand to caress back tears._

Just you.  
Just me.  
There no else here.  
But don't fear,Maxwell's (Brian's)  
here.

 _Haven and hell...  
haven and hell..  
How we are bond together._


End file.
